Development of a Killer
by Dark Light 532
Summary: Dark Light is an up an coming serial killer. Flutter Twist is a cop trying to contain the killer's that have been running loose in Ponyville. One day, Dark Light was feeling down and couldn't think, and decided to go to DJ Pon3's club. But Flutter Twist is there too. They meet up and things get rough. What will happen to them? Will they become lover's? Review if you liked!
1. Chapter 1-The killer and the cop meet

Dark Light was wandering down the street, looking for his next victim. He had just started to kill, and he was enjoying  
it. But he was an amateur compared to all the others serial killers. He looked up and down the streets of Ponyville.  
Sugar Cube Corner was just across the street of him. It was daylight, so he decided to go in and get a treat with the  
small amount of bits he had. He walked across the street and tried to open the door. The door was locked. He was about to try  
another way in when he heard a scream. Thinking that maybe somepony was trying to have a 'fun time', He decided to leave  
them to it and walked off. He walked off and decided to get a drink at that one club that's in Ponyville. The one run  
by DJ Pon3, or Vinyl Scratch. He began to walk over to it, It was a couple blocks away from Sugar Cube corner, but not  
so far away that it wasn't walk-able. While Dark Light was walking, he thought of possible candidates. There was that one  
with those big ass muscles. But Dark Light didn't feel like having the shit beaten out of him. He couldn't think who he  
could get away with killing. He couldn't think. He was at the entrance to the club and he could feel the bass vibrating  
the ground. He walked past the security guard that was standing next to the door. The guard eyed Dark Light because he  
looked suspicious, and because he couldn't see his cutie mark, which was a bloody knife piercing flesh, and was covered by a  
black hoodie and bleach white pants that blended in perfectly with his coat. His jet black mane was combed back in a way  
that looked like they were small spikes going backwards. His tail was the same color as his mane, but it was cut short  
like most stallions. He was walking through a particularly dark hallway so he lit his horn. He walked through a doorway  
into what looked like the main dance floor. Except it had a bunch of dancing stallions and mares. Some looked too drunk  
to realize what was playing. Some even looked like they just got shit-faced.

Dark Light walked over to the bar that was on the left wall. As he walked over to the bar, he got offered over three types  
of drugs on the way. Marijuana, cocaine, heroine, and so many other's. He was tempted by the weed, but he didn't have  
enough bits. _A damn shame really_, he thought. He walked up to the bar, placed his front hooves on the counter and asked for  
shot of Jack. When the bartender came by with a bottle of jack and a shot glass, he filled it up. The bartender was about  
to leave when Dark Light told him to leave the bottle. The bartender nodded, set the bottle down, and walked over to a  
mare that was two chairs away from Dark Light. He looked over at her and his jaw dropped. She was beautiful. She had a  
light-yellow coat with a sky-blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a gun being shot. She looked depressed. She had a shot  
of Jack in front of her. He levitated his bottle and glass and walked over to her and sat down. She looked over and turned  
back to looking into her empty glass. Dark Light levitated his bottle over her glass and refilled her it. She looked over  
at him again, then bit on the glass and tipped the liquid into her mouth. "So, what's a pretty Earth Pony like yourself  
doing here?" Dark light questioned with a smile. The mar just rolled her eyes and went to pour another drink. Dark Light  
levitated the bottle out of her reach and poured it for her. She looked irritated, but didn't say anything. "Soooo...  
I'm Dark Light. What's your name?" he asked. She looked at him with a scrutinizing way before saying her name. "Flutter  
Twist." she mumbled. Dark Light turned his head this way and that, not knowing what to do. She downed her drink and  
quickly snapped her mouth around the neck of the bottle. She poured the glass and set it back down. Before she could lift  
the glass up to her lips, Dark Light put a spell on the glass making it refill every time it was empty. Flutter Twist didn't  
seem to notice and took a swig of the liquor. Dark Light levitated the bottle and poured the last of the drink into his  
glass. Flutter Twist looked annoyed but then noticed that her drink was refilled. She downed it, and it refilled again.  
She looked at Dark Light and mumbled "Thanks" before downing the drink. _Hmm_, he thought, _She don't look happy, I wonder why?_  
"So, you look sad, mind telling me why?" Dark Light asked. Flutter Twist sighed, and looked at him. "Do you really wanna know?"  
Dark Light just nodded his head, obviously eager. She sighed again, and asked if there was somewhere quieter to go, because DJ  
Pon3 had taken over the control of the turn table and was blasting it. They walked away from the bar after they paid both of  
their tabs. _Shit, now I'm all out of bits. Maybe I can find some more from some uh, 'unlucky' adventurers_, Dark light thought.

They had walked out of the club and was taking a leisurely stroll while Flutter Twist vented her problems. " Well, to start, my  
dumb-ass boss, the sheriff mind you, is doing the investigation on some recent serial killers that have emerged  
all wrong! He thinks that we should keep the FBI and the CIA out of it, even though we have absolutely no idea what we're  
doing! And if that ain't enough, he suspended me for talking back, without pay!" she said angrily. Dark Light looked over at  
her with nothing but affection in his eyes. Not only was she beautiful. She was a cop. She was excellent at shooting a gun,  
hence her cutie mark. She wasn't just some mare that you fuck and then leave before she wakes up. This was more than any  
other mare. She wasn't afraid to get dirty. They had talked for a couple of hours and they were really getting along.  
She told him about recent murder's that didn't match the serial killers they were after. He told her about his many adventures

and fights, minus the gruesome killings and such. Eventually, they somehow made it to Flutter Twist's  
apartment. "So, you uh, wanna come in for a cup of coffee?" she asked. She had explained to Dark Light earlier that she  
didn't have a special somepony and, even though she had tried many times, she couldn't ignore the tension that was  
building up inside of her. When she spoke of this, she blushed, and so did Dark Light. Flutter Twist was looking at Dark Light,  
anxious for an answer. _Well, seeing as she is a cop I can't kill her, but maybe I could have a little fun, plus it has _  
_been a while, and I genuinely like her, so yeah, I will_, he thought. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." he said. Flutter  
Twist's face twisted with happiness. She would finally get to relieve her tension. _AWESOME_, she thought, _and he's cute too, so bonus!_  
_she thought_

They entered the building, and walked off to Flutter Twist's apartment.

Note: Wow, I can't believe that I finally got to writing a story. Oh, if any of you haven't noticed so far, this is my first story EVER  
made on this site. And while I write this, I'm listening to rock and rap, so influence!(Not Really) Also, I will tell you now that  
I am not very good at writing lemony scene's so I'm not gonna include any(Bummer I know). Please review if you liked! Thanks! :-)


	2. Chapter 2-The Perfect Start for the Day

Dark Light woke up in the most comfortable bed ever. He looked around, and noticed a light-yellow body near him.  
He lifted the cover's and a barrage of smells assaulted his nose. It was the smell of sweat and sex juices dried up. He  
looked at the body and remembered her name. _Flutter Twist. A beautiful name really, but it reminds me of some other pony, _  
_who could it be. Oh well_, he thinks. He took off the cover's and stood up. He looked down at himself and saw that his  
pants were missing. He looked around frantically, wanting to cover up for when Flutter Twist saw his cutie mark. He  
spotted his pant's and hoodie off in a corner of the room, right next to the hamper. He used his magic and floated it over  
to him. He looked around and noticed two doors. One was on the wall to the left, and the other was right behind him. He  
went to the one right behind him and opened the door via magic. He stepped in and realized he was in the bathroom.

He looked at himself and saw that his mane was a mess. It was frizzed up from bed-head and the sex that he had  
last night. He looked around, and saw the bath. _Hmm, well, I guess it might be OK for me to take a shower right? Wow. I'm _  
_a Murderer and I'm wondering if I'm able to use the shower? Weak as hell_, he thought. Nevertheless, he walked out of  
the bathroom and trotted over to Flutter Twist's side of the bed. He shook her ever so slightly and woke her up. She  
looked around, bewildered, and then focused her attention on Dark Light. She squinted her eyes on him before remembering  
who he was. "Ugh, I was uh, wondering if I could use your shower?" he asked. She waved her hoof in his face and nodded  
mumbling "Yeah sure whatever." "Thanks" and off he went.

He practically sprinted into the bathroom. He threw his clothes in the corner and looked for a towel. He spotted  
one on the wall to his left. He turned the water on, and ran his hoof under it to make sure it was the right temperature.  
Warm, but still had a bit of cold in it too. Perfect. He put another tentative hoof in, because his hooves tended to lie  
to him. It was good, so he stepped in and was instantly aware of something. He looked down at his body and saw the blood  
stains from the day before. He forgot to clean off. And he was completely naked when he got down with Flutter Twist. _Wait, _  
_we were both drunk, were we? Yeah, yeah I think we were,_ he thought. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was  
holding and continued with his shower.

He squirted out some shampoo/conditioner and began to wash his mane. He then proceeded to squirt some more  
shampoo/conditioner and began to wash his tail. When he was done, he got some body wash and washed his body. He stood there  
for a minute. He was trying to remember what happened last night. He knew he had sex. But he couldn't remember if they did  
anything else. Or if he had worn a condom. He hoped he did. He didn't want a foal just yet. He turned off the shower and  
stepped outside of the shower. He shivered from the cold. He quickly picked up his towel and dried off. He looked at his  
clothes and, figuring that they were probably still good, put them on. When he had his hoodie on, he noticed that there was  
something in his hoodie pockets. He used his magic to pick it up, open it, and began to read.

_Dark Light, I figure that if you are reading this you have left already. I kinda expected it. But I wanted to ease your mind. _  
_No, you didn't wear a condom, but there was no need for you to. I was on the pill and wouldn't have been to able to have a _  
_foal. Oh, and if you ever wanted to contact me, you can go to the Police Department. Ask for Flutter Twist, they'll lead _  
_you right into my office. Or you could go back to the bar. I'm normally there after work. Hope to see you soon._

He reread the message and then folded it up. He couldn't believe it, not only did she think he was gonna walk  
out on her when he woke up, she wanted to make sure that he could contact her if he ever wanted to. Smiling, he tucked the  
note into his hood pocket, and trotted out. He made his way over to Flutter Twist and kissed her on the forehead. He then  
made his way out the other door that was right across from the bed and walked through. He looked around, and saw a  
rather plain-looking room. There was a T.V. sitting against the wall to his left, with a couch sitting across from it. He  
looked to the right and saw a doorway with no door. He went over and walked through. He walked into the kitchen. He looked  
around and saw a table with four chairs. He went over to the fridge that was on the left wall. Next to it there was  
some cabinets and counter's, including a sink.

He opened the fridge and saw things that you would normally see in a fridge. Milk, eggs, juice, liquor, wheat, and a  
number of other things. He floated out ingredients to make a pancake-egg breakfast, and set to work. after about thirty  
minutes of cooking, he had just about everything ready. He set the table and place the food on the plates. He then walked  
into the bedroom and woke up Flutter Twist. She looked around for a minute, then looked at Dark Light. She could smell the  
shampoo/conditioner, on him. He smelt like chocolate and roses. Not a bad smell. "Come on, it's time to eat." he said. She  
looked confused, so Dark Light just rolled his eyes and lifted her out of the bed via magic. She looked startled, but soon  
calmed down when she smelt the pancakes and eggs. She was set down, and she nearly toppled over. But she was caught by Dark  
Light. He steadied her, and they walked over to the table. Flutter was practically drooling by the time she reached the  
table. She sat down at her spot, added some butter and syrup to her pancakes, and devoured them. When she was done, she was  
rubbing her tummy in a satisfied way. Dark light was still eating, taking slow bites, enjoying the taste.

Flutter Twist, not wanting to wait for him to finish being a bird, walked off to take a shower. Dark Light heard the  
water turning on, he then used his magic to pull a blade from one of the cabinets. He quickly dragged it against the skin  
under his hoodie sleeve, and dripped it onto his pancakes. He then washed off the blood and put the knife back. He put  
some clothe around the wound, and pulled his sleeve over the wound. He then poured some syrup onto his pancakes, to hide the  
blood, and began to eat. He loved the taste of the blood, and he quickly ate up the pancake. When he was finished,  
he levitated the plate over to the sink and let it sink into the water that had mysteriously appeared in the sink. He  
wondered where it came from, but decided to leave it. He didn't need to go snooping around.

_Now_, he thought, _who will die today. Hmm. Maybe, no no that wouldn't go to well. No, no fillies that's for sure. I _  
_thought I told you no about that already. HEY, NO, WE ARE NOT DOING THAT OK! Good, now stop suggesting it. No I will not _  
_kill her. Well, for one, she's a cop, so that's a definite no. And two, I, I kinda like her_, he thought. The voices in his  
head first started two months ago. First it was Killer, then Lust, then Insanity, and finally, Mastermind. Together, along  
with Dark Light, they became murderers. Well, Dark Light, did, they just floated around his head making suggestions. They  
conversed with each other, commonly talking about shit they had no clue about. Once, two of 'em had a fight about which bug,  
that they made up, would win in a fight. Arachni-god, or Death, the twelve legged cockroach that could spit fire. Arachni-god  
could spit acid. The ensuing fight over who would win caused Dark Light to have an ear-splitting headache that almost caused  
him to shoot himself in the head to stop the pain. But they stopped talking to each other after they realized what was about  
to happen to them.

Dark light got up and walked out of the kitchen. He went over to the window that was right next to the window and  
looked out. It was raining. _Good_, he thought, _I like the rain_. He walked through the bedroom to the bathroom door and  
yelled "Hey Twist! I'm a head home OK!" He heard a yell saying yeah sure whatever. He walked over to the front door, then  
stopped. He turned toward the window and trotted over. There was a fire escape, and he had an idea. Why go through the  
door, when this was faster. He quickly opened the window and jumped out. He closed the window and looked up. He closed his  
eyes and stood there for a minute. He loved the feel of raindrops. It was... Relaxing. Hearing a noise, he snapped back  
to reality. A cat had knocked over some trash can's. Dark Light then put his hood up, which had a hole in it so that  
his horn could poke through. He then jumped down three stories and landed with a big splash in a puddle. Most ponies that  
would have tried that would have died, or broken there legs.

But Dark Light wasn't like most ponies. In fact, his very origin was what caused him to be so... Strange. He was  
born like any other pony, yes. But his birth was over two-hundred years ago. He wasn't an Alicorn. But he was dead.  
Literally. He died one-hundred something years ago in The Great Pony War. The reason why he was alive is because a  
Necromancer gave him life. When he breathed his first breath and smelt his first smell. When he awoke, their was some pony  
standing over him, he couldn't remember who he was, but he does remember jumping up and running him through with his horn.  
The Necromancer that had awoken him was surprised. But that's another story for another time. Dark Light walked out of the alley,  
and took a left. He then ran straight for about three blocks before turning left and continued on until he reached the edge  
of town. He continued for about two to three miles before he turned left down another dirt road. At the end of the road, sat  
a run-down cottage.

He stopped in front of the cottage and took the site in. His eyes passing over every little crack, stain,  
and cracked window. He took a deep breath and released it in a relaxed way. He calmed walked over to the door and  
teleported inside. Inside was a beautiful house. And when I say beautiful I mean FUCKING AMAZING! OK, words cannot describe  
the amount of shit he has. Just go look up some bad ass house interiors. You see them? OK, now multiply that by, like, a  
thousand or something and you'll understand. I mean, this guy has a mansion hidden inside of an itty bitty little cottage.  
Insane. He has shit like floating T.V.'s that follow him if he asks. He has three pools connecting to one big ass pool in  
the middle of the place. He has a waterfall and the best video game system in all of Equestria. He has games up to the  
fucking ceiling. He may have only two friends on his system, but they were the best players ever. They included Princess  
Luna and some guy called Button_Mashing420 (Only certain people will understand what those number's mean, if not, look it up).  
He had the best kitchen EVER. And by what I mean, he has a GHOST cook his meals. Awesome right? Now I can't tell you  
everything, cause it would take me a while. But now, BACK TO THE STORY!

He walked over to his teleporter(cause he is so fucking awesome, he can't teleport himself to the place he needs to  
go). He looked over the list of places that he could go and chose the surveillance room. He waited three seconds before he was  
teleported into the area. He looked around and saw monitor's all over the place. He went over to the main one and flipped  
through the channel's. There he saw a very disturbing sight. He saw a little colt fucking his mom. The colt had a brown mane  
and tail with an even lighter brown running down in one streak. He had a propeller hat on. His eyes looked like they were  
yellow at the bottom, but turned red at the top. His coat was a darker brown then his mane or tail. The mare under him was  
screaming "Come on Button. Mash me harder!" The mare had a brown mane and tail with hair bands tied around the ends of each.  
Her coat was a yellow-ish brown(Mostly yellow). Her cutie mark was a baby-bottle and a heart. All Dark Light could do for a  
couple seconds was stare at the screen with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. This  
was a crime, yet he couldn't help but nod with the rithym at which the young 'Button' was 'mashing' the mare underneath him.  
With a shake, he reached his hoof over to the button and switched to the center of Ponyville. Nothing was going on.

He panned the camera and watched all over. He was getting bored so he decided to go down to his dungeon(Yep) and see  
if he still had any more 'toys'. He walked over to his teleporter and pressed the Dungeon button. After three seconds, he  
was teleported there. He looked around and saw blood all over the place. Cobwebs hung in the corner's, while body part's  
littered the floor. Dark Light could hear a faint whimpering. He followed the sound to the southwest corner, nearly tripping  
over three dead, decomposing, bloody, skeletal bodies, two fore legs, and one bloated head. When he found the pony who was  
whimpering, he smiled ear to ear. For what stood before him was a pony who was perfectly healthy. In fact, he had never even  
seen this pony before. Her name... Was Cloud Kicker

Wow, my second chapter. I didn't get to the gruesome shit that I wanted to. Oh, and I must tell you that Cloud Kicker is a  
real pony off of the show. I did not come up with her in any way. Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter I'm gonna post,  
cause it's gonna get bloody real fast! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3-A Shitty Harvest

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!" Cloud Kicker screamed. She was strapped to a  
metal table in the dungeon. When Dark light had found her, she tried to run  
from him. But he hit her over the head with a heavy cement block he had found.

Cloud Kicker was looking around, sweat was dripping from her brow. As she  
looked around, she saw pony skeleton's hanging from the ceilings. Some of  
them still had some bloody meat on them. She started to scream. She was  
freaking out so much that she didn't notice the pony that was walking over.  
He had a dual-sided machete with skulls on the handle and _No Rest for the _  
_Wicked_ inscribed on one side.

Cloud Kicker didn't notice the blade hovering  
over her coat. But she did notice when the blade came slicing her foreleg  
almost in half. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried. She looked  
at the blade now implanted in her and saw the black aura surrounding it. She  
looked around, and saw Dark Light.

Well then she didn't know who it was, for when she was ponynapped,  
she was completely confused on who it was. She could figure that it was a  
stallion because of the voice, but when he bumped into the bag, he felt scrawny.

But, either way, Dark Light had a mask on that had a Disturbed design on it.  
It had a smile that spread from ear to ear, with glowing red eyes and teeth  
that looked like they were rotted out. She screamed an ear-splitting  
scream saying that "WHY MEEEHEHE. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"  
All Dark Light could do was look at her with that demented mask.

Slowly, quite a bit of blood had escaped Cloud Kicker, Dark Light pulled the  
blade out. It came out with the accompaniment of a puddle of blood plopping  
onto the table. Dark Light brought the bloody blade up to his glowing red eyes  
and studied it for a second. He then lifted his mask up just enough for  
the blade to reach his mouth. He lifted it up and licked the machete clean. He  
shuddered.

He wasn't a Vampony, like his last victim quickly dubbed him. No, he just  
really liked blood. The taste was different for everypony. His tasted like  
copper, while other's tended to taste like various foods. Cloud's tasted like  
cotton candy. "Mm, delicious" Dark Light said. He looked at Cloud Kicker with  
greedy eyes, wanting some more of that delicious liquid.

Cloud didn't notice, because she was crying at her new wound. Dark Light set his  
weapon down somewhere out of Cloud's eye sight and levitated a book, quill, and a  
well of ink over to him. "Ok, entry number 3. Name: Cloud Kicker. Eye Color:  
Grayish Cerise. Mane and Tail Color: Light Brilliant Amber with a very Light  
Yellow streak. Coat Color: Pale Persian Blue. Cutie Mark: Cloud covering a Sun.  
Kind: Pegasus"

He cast a spell that made the ink dry super fast and closed the book, smiling under  
the mask. He stared at Cloud Kicker for a few minutes before walking around to her  
head. Cloud Kicker heard metal clinking and was wondering what was gonna happen to  
her. Thought's went running through her mind a million miles a second.

She was pulled from her thought's when Dark Light walked into her line of vision  
with an ice cream scooper floating next to his head. Cloud Kicker wanted to laugh,  
then she remembered the police report's on the recent murder's. Two ponies had  
their eye's remove, ear's ripped off, and a note tacked to their chest with a metal  
spike.

"OK" Dark Light started, "I think I know what your thinking. 'Oh, an ice cream scoop,  
maybe he'll force feed me ice cream!' Well, I'm sorry to say that, no, you will not  
be getting no ice cream. But this won't be useful for now. I want you to see what's  
coming up." Dark Light set the scooper under the table and levitated a bloody drill.  
He rotated it and, after making sure it was good, started it up. Blood went flying  
for a few seconds, then stopped.

Dark Light lifted the drill over Cloud's body, trying to pick a good spot to start.  
Without warning, he plunged the drill into her stomach. Cloud was screaming and  
crying at the amount of pain she was in. Dark Light pulled the drill out, and  
plunged it back in. Meat went flying everywhere. Blood began to pool around the  
hole, being forced out of the hole by the drill. He pulled it back out, and turned  
off the drill.

The hole was small, and didn't look like it was enough to kill. Nevertheless, Cloud  
was screaming, her wing's were flapping like crazy. Dark Light tried to grab Cloud's  
head, but the wings slapped him in the face. He tried again, and was slapped again.  
Angry, he floated a nail gun and grabbed hold of her right-wing with his mouth. He  
forcefully yanked it down, and loosely aimed the gun. He shot, and it hit a feather,  
pinning her wing painfully down.

But that wasn't what he wanted to hit. He aimed again, and shot the bone connecting  
the wing to the body. The wing went limp. Dark Light then rushed over to Cloud's  
other side and did the same, only with more precision. He hit his target with his  
first shot. Cloud stared at her wing's in disbelief. She felt like her identity  
has just been ripped away from her in a few seconds. She felt like crying. Tears  
began to fall, slowly. The pain was no longer felt. She just became a shell. She  
couldn't believe what just happened.

Cloud Kicker may have become unfocused, but Dark Light didn't. He could see that  
Cloud's adrenaline was starting to go away. So he plunged a needle of adrenaline  
into her. She came back, but the pain receptor's had completely shut off. They were  
practically dead. Oh well, I can still have a bit of fun, Dark Light thought.

He went over to his table and picked up his machete. He looked at her wings and  
walked over to the right one. He set the blade against the joint. he lifted it a  
little, and brought it back down. He did this a couple more times before he was  
confident he wasn't gonna miss. He rose the blade up high and, with incredible speed,  
brought the weapon down. The machete landed right on the joint, becoming stuck halfway  
in. Dark Light yanked again and swung, but with more ferocity in his magical grip. The  
blade ended up getting stuck AGAIN.

Frustrated, Dark light grabbed the blade in his mouth and swung with all of his might,  
cleaving the blade all the way through Cloud's wing. By now, even with the adrenaline,  
Cloud still wouldn't register the pain. That made Dark Light pissed. Using his magic,  
he cast a spell that made all of her senses even more sensitive. He whispered, and when  
he saw her reaction at what he said, he smiled with maniacle glee. _Well now, are you _  
_finally gonna listen to me or are you just doing that to get a reaction from her? _  
"Shut up Insanity. I have no time for you. Can't you see I'm busy?" Dark light  
thought out loud. Cloud Kicker winced at the sudden noise, for her hearing, along with  
all her other senses, were magnified by 100.

Noticing her new found reactions, he jumped up and down squealing like a little school filly.  
He then raised his weapon, still in his mouth, and brought it down with all of his strength  
put into it. Even in her current state, the magic made her feel what she was ignoring. She  
screamed in agony, writhing against her restraints. Puddles of blood formed around the stubs  
that used to be wings.

Cloud was now whimpering, but she was still holding on thanks to the adrenaline shot Dark Light  
gave her earlier. But either way, Dark was gonna have a little fun. He used his magic and set  
the machete onto the metal table. He looked over before finding a black Sharpie. Going over to  
Cloud's right side, he looked over her body, and began to mark where he was gonna cut. He drew a  
long horizontal dotted line along the middle of her stomach. He then proceeded to make two  
vertical lines, one on each end.

Sastified, he walked up to her head and drew two big circles, one around each of her eyes. He  
looked at her wings and saw that the blood puddles had gotten bigger, and was almost off the table.  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to clean some of this shit up. 'Course, I guess what with this little  
'activity', I should have figured. Oh well. Oh shit, I forgot to start the camera!" he said,  
face-hooving. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He stood still for several seconds before a  
camera appeared almost out of nowhere.

He then summoned up a tri-pod and set the camera up using his magic. When the little red light  
turned on, he backed up from the back and trotted into the front. He made sure that his mask was  
for sure gonna get noticed. He stepped aside and made a sweeping motion with his left hoof, showing  
Cloud Kicker's quivering form. He looked down at her. Hunger in his Blood Red eyes. His REAL eyes.  
He looked at the camera, and cackled. He went back to Cloud Kicker and levitated a rusty knife over.  
He looked back one last time, and plunged the blade in. Cloud gave a cry as Dark Light started to  
saw his blade along the lines, making sure that he didn't dig the knife in too much, or else the  
organs wouldn't be worth much, and he wouldn't be able to have a little snack afterword.

When her stomach was open, he looked in wonder at the internal workings of a pony. He couldn't  
believe that these huge organs could fit inside such a small body. But he couldn't marvel,  
he had work to do. Being ever so careful, he lifted up one of her lungs and started to drool. One  
little bite wouldn't hurt, he thought. He lowered his head, and viciously bit into the organ. He  
was in heaven, when he bit into the lung, the air inside rushed into his mouth, making him moan  
with appreciation. He looked back at Cloud and noticed the look that she had on her face. Pure  
horror.

Dark Light just cackled at the sight. he ripped the lung out viciously. Blood started to  
fill Cloud Kicker's empty lung cavity. Blood was dripping from the lung, making Dark giddy.

He took another bite then set it down. He looked at Cloud Kicker. He sighed, then set off cracking  
her bones so that he could get to other organs. The marrow from the bone's were dripping slowly onto  
the body. Dark tossed the bones to the side. He grabbed a small chainsaw and revved it up. At this  
point, Cloud was already dead. Now there was no fun in this activity. Grabbed her other lung and  
ripped it out, throwing caution to the wind.

If they didn't like what I got, well fuck 'em, he thought. With the second lung out, he could see  
the heart, the kidneys, and all of those other organs. He looked over and, shrugging, used his  
magic to lift up all of them. He carefully worked out where each organ's tendon's went. He then  
pulled the heart so that it was separated from all the other's. He then cut the organ free,  
causing blood to spill all over the other organ's. He cast a spell on the heart that made it  
freeze, and put it into a magical box that followed him everywhere he went in the astral plane.

He then got the Ice Cream scooper, and walked over to her head. He put the scooper into his mouth,  
and plunged the scooper in. The tendon's connecting the eye to the skull were cut almost immediately.  
He ripped it out with the eye-popping out with a satisfying _PLOP_! He did the same thing to the  
other eye. He summoned a jar and put the eyeballs into them. He closed the lid and labeled the jar  
Cloud Kicker.

When that was done, he summoned some of his skeleton's to recover the rest and to feed the  
unwanted organs to the zombies. He then began to walk out of the room. _Hmm, I wonder what Flutter _  
_Twist was up to_, he thought.

I'm sorry, that was pretty shitty. I guess I'm not as good at describing this type of thing as I am  
thinking of it. It's actually harder than it looks. Oh well. Maybe it's because this is my first  
story on this site. Well, 'til next time, I'm a leave you to wonder what kind of shit I wrote and why  
you read it! Bye, and remember, I'm always watching you! Toodle's!


	4. Chapter 4-Investigation and Blood

-At the beginning of the day-

When Dark Light left, Flutter Twist was drying off. She stepped out of her  
bath and walked over to her closet to get her badge and gun holster. She  
loved having her bathroom connected to her bedroom. She didn't like walking  
through the living room when she had guest's. She opened the door and was  
assaulted by the smell of metal and oil.

She picked up her stuff with her mouth and walked out to the living room. She  
set the item's down on her coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She walked  
over to the sink and saw the plates lying at the bottom. (For those of you who  
don't remember, when Dark Light put the plates in, there WAS water in the sink,  
but maybe he imagined it. He is, after all, insane.) _The least he could've done _  
_was start the water_, she thought. Sighing, she walked into the living room and put  
her holster and badge on.

She then walked over to her T.V. and reached under it. She fished around for a  
bit until she felt the cold metal of her standard police issue 9 mm then grabbed the  
bullet magazine that was right next to it. She checked to make sure that she had  
bullet's in it. It was full, so she popped it in to the cartridge slot. She  
pulled the hammer back and put the gun into her holster.

She went back to her closet and searched through it until she found her bullet  
proof vest. She slipped it on and walked over to her closet AGAIN. She found a  
black sweater and put it on over her vest. She walked into her bathroom and looked  
at the mirror. Satisfied at how she looked, she walked out into her kitchen to  
have a cup of coffee before leaving for work.

_Mm, I just love black coffee_, she thought. When she finished her cup, she left  
her home. She locked the door, and walked to the PPD precinct.

-  
After three hours of procrastinating  
-

When she got to enchanted building known as PPD, she noticed there was more  
activity than normal. She walked in and was assaulted by police chief Iron Hoof  
demanding where she had been. "Sir I just got here not even two minutes ago! And  
might I ask what the huge problem is?" she said. The chief took a deep breath,  
and yelled the situation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S HAPPENED! WHILE YOU WERE AWAY,  
TAKING YOUR SWEET ASS TIME, ANOTHER MURDER HAS HAPPENED!" he looked exhausted  
after saying so much, cause he was sweating like a pig in the summer.

Flutter Twist casually wiped off some of the spittle that had landed on her.  
She wiped the spit on Iron Hoof's vest and walked past him, leaving him completely  
flabbergasted. Smirking, she walked over to her best friend ever. Mist

Mist was a very strange Pegasus. He had a red Mane and Tail and a brown coat. His  
cutie mark is a bunch of files being opened. He had a baseball cap pulled backwards on.  
He was a very smart pony. In fact, he could tell you the exact kind of sprinkles were being  
delivered at Sugar Cube Corner the minute they got there. It was because of this that he  
didn't have very many friends. Except Flutter Twist.

Flutter walked over to the pegasi's desk, where he had three different games of chess  
going on at the same time. And they were all put on the hardest level. Yet he looked  
like he was bored. possibly because he was bored by how easy it was. He had just won all  
the games.

"So you done being super genius or what?" Flutter questioned with a sly smile. He looked at  
her with a smile of his own. "As much as I absolutely love our talks, the chief wanted you  
to check out the new body that just came in. Autopsy room number 3" he said before going back  
to his game, adding Sudoku to the mix as well. She shook her head. _He need's to find a nice _  
_mare_, she thought while walking away.

She walked past the cubicles, con's, and police. She walked past the offices of her superior's.  
She walked all the way to the back of the building, where the enchanted door stood. The purpose  
of the door was to have a smaller HQ while still having everything that a normal Police Department  
had. All you had to do was think about where you wanted to go. The door would switch the room to  
the one you wanted. Effective, yet sometimes confusing.

She walked through the door and was attacked by the smell of death and blood. She hated the  
autopsy rooms, but they were necessary. She looked at the table in the middle of the room to  
see a brown Earth Pony with a mane and tail that had a darker brown. The tail was short like  
most stallions, but he had a slightly smaller frame than normal. His cutie mark was an hourglass.  
She walked over to the table and observed the body. It was horrible. The doctor, just noticing her, spoke.

"Ah, so I guess your Flutter Twist?" the doctor asked. "Now how's you know that?" she asked. "Because  
the chief said no one but you and your partner is allowed in. So, where is your partner? he asked.  
"Playing 3 games of Chess and 1 game of Sudoku I believe." she said, not missing a beat. The doc  
shrugged and continued on. "Well, as you can clearly see, both eye balls and wings have been  
removed. Along with one ear and half of another. Her body was sliced open and it seems that  
most or all of her major organ's was removed along with some minor ones. Bones have been  
cracked and broken and they have appeared to have impaled the body with the broken bones. Oh,  
and I found a note stuffed into her eye socket. I thought you should see it." he said. He handed  
the note to Flutter Twist. She opened it with curiosity. This was the message.

_ Hello, 'eye' see you! Can you see me? I hope not. Don't you just love chicken. _  
_ Personally, I prefer RIBS._

_With love, a psycho._

Flutter Twist made a face. She found it odd that he asked her such a casual question. Do I love  
chicken. He personally prefer's...Ribs's..."Hmm, I wonder" she said to herself. She walked over  
to the mangled body and grabbed some forceps. She used them to pull back the bones and meat and  
skin, revealing a black tape. It was labeled 'Cloud Kicker'. It was covered in blood. She wiped  
it off and looked around for a television set. She spotted one in a corner of the room and walked  
over to it. She pushed the tape in and pressed play.

At first, all she saw was a face with a Pinke Pie like smile, except it was pure evil, and the  
teeth looked rotten. The eye's were glowing red like a demon's. It stood there for a second, just  
staring at her, Then it moved with a sweeping motion, showing the living, mutilated version of the  
pony that was now on the autopsy table. She fast-forwarded to a point where skeleton's walked over  
her.

"Ah shit." Flutter Twist exclaimed. She sent a message to Mist via walkie-talkie for him to get in  
there. He appeared in a matter of minutes. "What'cha need?" he asked. He then noticed the screen,  
which had 2 skeleton ponies on it frozen. "Oh shit." he said "This is not real. Fuck, what are we supposed to do about THAT!"  
he slammed his hoof into a nearby table. He looked seriously pissed. "Now come on Mist. Maybe it's  
somepony else's!" Flutter Twist exclaimed, hoping she was right. Mist just shook his head. "Nah, can't  
be. If so, he would have had to say a command. He just walked away and they came up right away. If he  
wasn't the maker, than they would have taken a couple of minutes, if they would've listened that is." Mist  
said grimly.

Flutter Twist looked back at the screen. She saw the skeleton's taking her apart. She ripped the tape out  
and smashed it. "Well, we're not gonna find him just sitting on our asses. Let's go investigate the  
crime scene." she said determined.

-  
Meanwhile, at the Everfree Forest  
-

"HELP ME!" yelled a young unicorn. His name was Dr. Stable. He worked at the Ponyville  
Hospital. His lab coat was billowing open from his running so much. His blue eyes were wild,  
darting from one object to another. His yellow coat was dirty and his brown mane was messy.  
He eyed every shadow and jumped at every noise. Ever since he woke up and that crazy stallion  
started to chase him. Why him? What has he done to be hunted like a common animal. He tensed up  
when he heard a branch break.

He turned around slowly, and saw the demon that had chased him. He had a white coat and  
black mane and tail. His eyes were blood-red. He had a smug grin on. "Alright fine, I'll you  
have control. Think of it as a birthday present." he said. His face started to twitch. After  
a few seconds, his grin grew bigger. Dr. Stable noticed that the previous cutie mark of this  
pony had changed from a bloody knife, to a star with sixteen arms and a skull in the middle.  
The sign of Insanity.

"What!? But..That's not possible!" the doctor stuttered. He couldn't believe it. This pony  
had seemed to switch personalities at will. The pony started to walk forward. Dr. Stable  
tried to walk away, but he couldn't move. He looked down at his hooves, and noticed that  
they were covered in a black aura. He looked up, startled. He felt an annoying tug at the  
back of his mind.

He looked at his body, and saw bugs crawling all over him. Some started to dig under his  
skin. He started to bat at them. He was clawing at his coat. Biting and scratching at the  
nonexistent bugs. Insanity looked at the doctor in utter glee. He watched as the doc started  
to tear his own skin off. His scream's of agony filling the air. "It really is my birthday  
isn't it?" Insanity spoke gleefully.

-  
At the crime scene  
-

Flutter Twist looked over the scene. It was a heavily forested area. The only building was  
a cottage. Course whoever would want to live so close to the Everfree was a very good  
question. But that's exactly what this yellow Pegasus lived. She said her name was Flutter Shy.  
She had a yellow coat and pink hair. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

"Ma'am, please let us in! We just want to talk!" said one of the officer's. They have been  
trying for at least half an hour. When she saw the police walking towards her, she freaked out  
and flew into her cottage.

Flutter Twist walked over to the cottage door and shooed the other's away. "Hey! Uh, Flutter  
Shy right? Is it ok if I come in? I just want to ask you a few questions. My name's Flutter  
Twist." she said all of it in the most comforting voice possible. She stood there for a while  
before she heard the door unlock and saw the door open ever so slightly. She walked in and saw  
a beautiful inside. Animal's ran all over the place. Running into holes that looked like they  
were built into the house itself.

She gasped in admiration, wishing she could have a place like this, except for all the holes  
and animals. She wasn't much of an animal pony. "Hello?" she called, wondering where Flutter  
Shy was. She looked around and was about to take a step inside. "Um, could you uh, stay at the  
uh, door way please? I mean if you want to of course." said a meek little voice. "Ok." Twist said  
"So, is it ok if I ask you a few questions?". An even meeker Ok sounded out. Twist got out her  
pen and notebook to take notes.

-  
A few minutes later  
-

Flutter Twist walked out the cottage successful. Despite Flutter Shy's shy nature, she got an  
awful lot of information. She walked over to chief Iron Hoof, who had gotten to the scene while  
Flutter Twist was talking with Flutter Shy, and handed him the notes. He looked at them quickly.  
"Ok, so the body was found at 3:16 this morning. The witness was attending to her animal's when  
she noticed some of her crows huddled over by the treeline. The witness walked over to the birds  
to see what was going on. When she got there, the crow's disbanded, leaving the corpse in plain  
site. So after seeing this, she cautiously approached it and, after poking it with a stick, she  
sent a message to the precinct. We got the call, then she waited. She walked back out to the  
body and looked it over. The bird's were used to fresh meat, so they didn't eat it, seeing as how  
it was spoiled. She then went back to attending her chores, when we got here. That about right?"  
he said, raising a tentative non-existant eyebrow.

Flutter Twist nodded. "Well, I guess this is a-" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!". Every one looked  
where the officer was pointing. A figure was walking through the forest and into the clearing.  
It had no skin, no eyes, and it had some bite's were taking out of him. He stumbled closer  
and closer. One of the officer's tried to get close to help, but he lunged at him and ripped his  
throat out, causing the officer to hold his neck and drown in his own blood.

Three officer's, along with Flutter Twist got out their guns. The body stopped, then shuddered. He  
looked up, as if a god was speaking to him. He looked back at the police force, and went to town.  
He dashed about, ripping out throats and crushing ribs. No one could catch him. He was too fast.

Finally, everyone started to back up. The being stopped in front of Flutter Twist, looked at her  
curiously, then darted past her. Stunned, she stood there, not believing that it passed her up like  
she was nothing. She looked around and saw that it was now eating one of the dead officers. Seeing  
her chance, she raised her gun and fired. The reason why she could hold the gun was because of  
telekinetic powers, which circled around all Earth Pony hooves. The bullet hit the beast right in  
the head. It wasn't even stunned. It stood up and sprinted over to Flutter Twist and knocked her  
over before going back to his feast.

She heard bullet's blasting into the creature. It looked like it was slowing a little. Unicorn's were  
firing fireballs and bullet's while Pegasi attacked from above. The Earth Ponies were trying their  
best to stay away from its... Claw's? The the creature had grown claws much like the ones in  
Prototype 2. Big as fuck and scary as hell.

He pounced on one of the sergeants that were close and fucking ate him. Just disintegrated his whole  
body. Every one started to shoot. Bullet's were ripping through the monster. It just stood there and took it.  
Eventually Flutter Twist saw Mist flying through the air and motioned for him to get closer. "I need  
you to get Flutter Shy out of here OK!" she said. He nodded and zoomed off to her cottage. He forced  
his way in and practically dragged her out. She was crying from the noise and killing.

Glad that there was no more civilians in the area, she started to shoot again. The monster was still  
coming. Almost half of their police force was eradicated. Then she noticed something weird.  
Dark Light was running towards it. She saw something that she didn't see before. His cutie mark was  
a body being risen. She stared at it. The look in his eyes was one of someone who demanded victory.

He stopped right in front of the monster. It looked like it was afraid of him. His horn glowed  
black and the creature back off. It shrank back to its skinless form. Then its skin grew back.  
Many of the ponies there poked right there. One even shot himself right there because of the stress  
was too much for his mind. He lost his sanity.

Dark Light stood with Dr. Stables. The very being Insanity had caused to skin himself. He looked at  
Flutter Twist. He smiled, then teleported home.

I feel like this was a pretty good chapter. For those of you who became confused, When Dark Light was  
chasing Dr. Stables, he switched to Insanity, which caused his cutie mark to change as well. And when  
he was charging Dr. Stables the second time, he was Master Mind, which is why his cutie mark was body  
being raised, which is supposed to mean necromancy and intelligence.


	5. Chapter 5-A Meeting of the Minds

"Does anypony know who the hell that guy was?" spoke chief Iron Hoof. When Dark Light teleported  
with the creature, some of the police ponies yelled with appreciation. Some of them cried from the  
horror they had witnessed. The monster had been merciless. It spared no one. Almost no one. _Why _  
_had it spared me? Why wouldn't it want to kill me?_ thought Flutter Twist. She was sitting on the  
ground, looking at the small pile of bodies that was killed.

Some of them had families. Other's were to retire in a few days. And still other's were  
supposed to get married. What were they're finances gonna do? What would the families do? What would  
the foals be told? Sorry for your loss? Daddy or Mommy had to go to heaven? The thought was  
unbearable.

Flutter Twist heard a noise and turned to her right. Iron Hoof walked to her side and sat down.  
They sat there for a while, looking at the carnage before them. Blood covered the ground.  
Body parts were lying in little heaps. Quite a few animals were lying dead. _Must have gotten _  
_caught in the crossfire_, Flutter Twist thought. "How many died." Iron Hoof looked at Flutter Twist  
with a grim expression. "About 24. How many did we have before this?" he said. With a blank  
expression, she answered, "52." They sat there for a while.

When the paramedics arrived, most of them just gawked. Some of them even puked. "Hey!" Iron Hoof  
yelled, "Don't act like you ain't ever see a dead body before! Now clean this shit up! It stinks!"  
The ones who weren't too shocked quickly shook their heads before going and grabbing some of the  
stretchers. Seeing that they didn't have enough room or stretcher's, they sent one Pegasus to go  
get some wagons. Why waste their stretchers.

A clean up crew came by a few hour's after the bodies was cleared up and the police had packed up.  
When they saw the amount of blood, they understood why more than one were called. They went to work.  
The Unicorn's all set about casting water spells and drying spells and just lifting the blood out  
of the grass. It was hard work, but they knew it had to be done. Ponies who saw the blood were  
quick to freak out.

-meanwhile, at Dark Light's house-

When Dark Light teleported away, he set about trying to come up with a name for the beautiful thing  
he had created. Fiery Walker sounded cool, but it didn't fit the species or the personality. And it  
could die in fire._ Maybe a Night Spectre?_ Master Mind pitched in. _Yeah_, Dark Light thought, _it does _  
_suit it well. And it likes to hunt at night, course it will kill at daytime if needed_.He chuckled to  
himself, remembering the delightful killings that had happened that morning.

"Well, what shall we call you my little Night Spectre?" he spoke at it, causing it to turn its head  
towards the noise. The beast could assume the form of a pony, but it could not speak. Dark Light's  
necromancy skills weren't so advanced just yet. Dark Light put a hoof to his head in thought. Then  
suddenly it hit him. "Silver Shadow! That will be your new name." The Night Spectre jumped up and  
down delightfully. It may not have been able to speak, but it could understand language.

When they stopped jumping, Dark Light had to set about finding his new minion's home. It couldn't  
live out in the wild, for Dark Light knew what it would do. The demon that Dark Light had imbued into  
it gave the being not only incredible speed, strength, and the ability to shape shift at will, it also  
made the monster highly infectious. It would spread its disease, creating Lesser Spectre's.  
Kinda like vampire rules. Except Silver Shadow would be able to take out about 4 Vampires alone.

Dark Light thought for a few minutes. Maybe he could sleep in the dungeon? No, I want to keep that  
room. _How about underground? You know, not a bad idea. I never would have expected this from you Killer. _  
_Good job!_ Dark Light had to hold a meeting in his mind. But that could wait until after he situated his  
new friend. He stood very still and concentrated his magic. A black aura surrounded his horn, and was  
slowly engulfing his whole body. He opened his eyes and they were pure white.

He rolled up, then a dark magic engulfed the house, making a rumbling noise and shaking the  
house. He fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. That much magic tended to make him weary. He got up and  
staggered over to his teleporter. A new button had magically appeared. Happy, he ordered Silver Shadow to  
go into his new home. He obliged, and teleported there. Glad that bullshit was done, he went to take a  
nice leisurely stroll. He had to think, and a meeting to get to. He found a nice quiet spot and  
concentrated.

It took him several seconds before he got the meeting place set up. He called the voice in his head.  
They answered immediately. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a pristine meeting room. The columns were made of marble. They  
glistened in the light that the diamond chandeliers gave off. Armor stood at regular intervals around  
the room. There was four versions of Dark Light sitting around the table in the middle of the room.  
Master Mind was dressed smartly, wearing glasses, a tie, and a tuxedo. His cutie mark was a body being  
risen. Killer was covered in blood and had a crazed look in his eye. Like he would kill someone just  
for overcharging him on a daisy sandwich. His cutie mark was a skull getting crushed. Lust was sitting  
next to Killer in a complete purple pinstriped suit. His fedora and feather was also purple. His teeth  
were plated in pure gold. His eyes scanned the room greedily. Insanity sat with his hair  
draped back against his face. He had a straight jacket on. If anyone would've seen his eyes, they would  
have seen the need to kill all who he saw. His cutie mark was a sixteen armed star with a skull in  
the middle. Of all of Dark Light's voices, he was the most powerful. All the beings had a horn, but  
Insanity changed in between. Every few seconds he would grow a horn, then it would switch to wings.  
Then they would either grow both together or he would have nothing altogether.

Dark Light sat at the head of the table. All of the beings turned their head towards their host.  
He looked at the beings before him. He cleared his mouth to speak. "Alright. So. The major question  
at this time, we have to decide what to do now." he said it not as a question, but as a  
demand. What WERE they gonna do next. Dark LIght had shown himself. Well Master Mind did, but that's  
besides the point. "We could advance our plans. Things have unrolled faster than we could have  
anticipated anyway. Might as well make the assault." suggested Master Mind. "I say that we go in and  
slice those copper fuckers up. I mean like Master said, we've already shown ourselves. Might as well  
right?" Killer asked. Dark Light pondered this for a minute before asking for more suggestions.

After about three minutes of useless suggestions that all required Dark Light to get show himself,  
Insanity spoke up. "You're all idiots," he drawled "we cannot attack until we have enough soldiers.  
How will we destroy this place if we cannot even get past the police? We need to turn more ponies  
into Night Spectres. Also, Dark Light, I have an idea for an Abomination." Dark Light turned his head.  
"Oh?" he questioned, "What are these 'Abominations' you speak of?" Insanity barked an order, and  
Silver Shadow appeared in the room, blood oozing out of his mouth.

Insanity gestured towards the Night Spectre. "And what do you call this thing. A 'Night Spectre'. A good  
name, but what about the other monster's that you will create. You and I and Lust and everypony here  
know that you want to experiment. To create more Abomination's. To sick them upon the citizens of this  
Equestria that they hold so close to their heart's." Dark Light just nodded at this new revelations. One  
bad thing about having his partner's in his head: he can't keep a secret away from them.

"Fine." Dark Light finally said, "There 'Abominations', but what of this new being you thought of hmm."  
Insanity smiled slyly, and spoke a command. "_emoC_" and then a gray pegasus mare appeared in front of him.  
She was asleep. Saddle bags were slung across her back. She opened her eyes, and Dark Light saw that her  
yellow eyes were all messed up. One looked up and one looked down. "Derpy?" Everyone said in unison.  
Everyone looked at Insanity to see him laughing. suddenly a plan appeared in his head. A blueprint if you would

He focused his magic and a beam shot out of it. Derpy's body began to break and rearrange itself. When it  
was done, Derpy was a Bi-pedal Pegasus. She passed out from the immense pain that came with the transition.  
Dark Light then chanted.(read Backwards) "_kraD eht fo gnieb a sa denrober eb dnA. thgiL kraD. droL kraD eht _  
_fo sdnah eht ni eid, uoy dib I_" After the chanting was done, Derpy began to convulse. Her flesh began to rot.  
Holes formed and looked sickly. Finally her eyes went black, and they glowed red. She landed on the table  
with a sickly PLOP.

She stood, and her form towered over Dark Light. She was now two times taller than him. Sick of her sight,  
he produced some cloth for her to wear. She took it and wrapped it around herself. She looked not so  
threatening with blue fabric flowing around her, so she went to a suit of armor and pulled it on. The armor  
instantly turned black. She grabbed the sword that had clattered to the ground and picked it up. She looked  
it over, and it turned into a black sword. Holes appeared in the sword, and it curved.

Dark Light looked over the new being. She was an amazing specimen of black magic. Her eyes glowed red behind  
the helmet, making her looked even more hellish. She took a few swings of the sword, and felt confident.  
Dark Light looked over at Insanity with a gleeful smile. "Wow! This is an amazing Abomination. What do you  
call it?" Insanity just smirked. "Dark Stalkers." he said. Dark Light smiled at the name. _Dark Stalker's A _  
_good name. I like it_, he thought. Dark Light looked back at the being who used to be called Derpy Hooves.  
Now, she was part of his army. She was a Dark Stalker.

Dark Light turned towards the group before him. "So, who wants to make an army?"

BAM! I did it. I've debated whether to make this a bigger story than I intended, but I went for it.  
This story will be a two-part. When I finish this one, I'll start posting the next story. It's gonna be called  
'The Fall of Equestria'. Don't ask me, I was pacing and then I thought of this cool ending to how Equestria was  
destroyed and something about a thousand years or million years and I'm doing it. So yeah!Their will be like, 2  
more Abominations that I'm a come up with because what's a species without at least 4 types. Thanks for reading,  
and remember, I'm always watching you!


	6. Chapter 6 - Something Bad is Going Down

{ 3 weeks after the attack from the Night Spectre's }

The whole PPD precinct was overwhelmed by the amount of missing persons reports that were springing  
up from all over town. Flutter Twist was rubbing her temples sith her front hooves when Iron Hoof  
walked up. he looked nervous. Flutter Twist raised a non-existant eyebrow in his direction. "Flutter  
Twist, can I see you in my office?" he asked. She sighed and got up.

She followed the chief closely, looking at all the empty desks. The funerals took a week at most.  
And the amount of land needed was crazy. And Flutter Twist had to go to each and every one of them.  
They had arrived at the chiefs door. He looked like he was composing himself, but Twist wasn't sure  
why. Iron Hoof fumbled for his key and slipped it in.

He was about to open the door with his mouth when it was surrounded with a golden aura. The chief  
froze as the door was opened to reveal two Alicorns. Princess Celestia was looking out the window  
while Luna was playing a Play Station 3 . How it even got there, nopony except Luna knew. The tall  
alabaster mare began to speak. "Sit down." They both took seats across the Alicorn. Even the chief  
felt it necessary to sit in his own chair.

The whole time this was going on, Flutter Twist was in utter shock. She was standing before the  
Co-Rulers of Equestria! She should be ecstatic. But, something put her off. maybe it was the  
relaxed state of the dark blue mare or maybe it was the attitude of the alabaster one. Either way,  
she was scared. She looked at Luna and saw that she was playing Call of Colts: Black ops 2. She was  
getting her ass kicked on zombies and was yelling at her teammates. "Stupid incompetent foals! We could  
do better in our sleep!" She was waving the controller around with her light blue aura. It was doing  
no good.

Flutter Twist turned to the now seated Celestia. Her gaze was hard, and unloving. Her mane floated  
on a magic breeze, fighting to see which direction it would go. It found a good way, and stayed like  
that. The two Earth ponies were fidgeting nervously before the Princess of the Sun. She looked between  
the two, scrutinizing them. They looked anywhere but at the Goddesses scrutinizing eyes.

"Which. One. Of. You. Is. The. Chief!" she seethed. both Flutter Twist and Iron Hoof both shrank into  
there chairs, afraid of this being in front of them. Tentatively, Iron Hoof raised his hoof. Celestia  
glared at him, making him seem even smaller. "Why did you not inform us of your situation?!" she  
spoke furiously. The chief, amazingly, found a way to sink even further. "Thou stupid foal! Dost thou  
not understand the concepts of revival?!" yelled Luna. Celestia glared at her for a second, but  
stopped shortly after. She returned her angry gaze upon the police chief. "Well!" Celestia huffed.

'W-well I th-thought that w-we c-could take them down o-ourselves." he sputtered. "And because of it,  
you have lost half of your police force and 24 citizens, not counting the dead ones! Give me one  
reason why I shouldn't just banish you for your idiotic choice! For, as far as I see, YOU," she  
pointed at the chief, his chest rising and dipping rapidly, "have caused ALL of their deaths!" she was  
breathing heavily after the yelling. Even Luna looked up from her game, only to shake her head slowly  
at Iron Hoof.

"It looks as if thou is in trooouble." she giggled musically. She returned to her game only to go  
hardcore on those rotted corpses called zombies. The chief looked back at Celestia, terrified.  
"P-princess I- "Don't even try!" she snarled, interrupting Iron Hoof. He shrank farther and farther into  
the chair. The anger that Celestia was feeling was affecting her magic, making things float and burn.  
Fire was flying everywhere, and Twist, Iron, and Luna was dodging to avoid the fireballs.

Celestia looked at the chief, and sighed. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but i have no  
choice. The penalty for such heinous crimes, is death." she said with a pained expression. The chief  
looked at the princess with a look of utter terror. "B-but I. You. Please Princess, please reconsider!  
I can change. We'll catch them, we will!" he pleaded pitifully.

Celestia's eyes gave her away. She really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. In order to  
stop him from endangering more of her precious ponies, she had to eliminate him. For the good of  
Equestria, she thought. She closed her eyes, and focused her magic. In a matter of three seconds, he  
was gone, teleported to the royal dungeons.

Celestia then turned toward Flutter Twist. She looked at her, and spoke. "What is your name, my  
little pony?" she asked with a motherly voice. A voice that promised love, affection, and protection.  
"F-flutter Twist" she strained. Celestia smiled warmly. "Well than Flutter Twist, I hereby pronounce  
you the new police chief of the Ponyville Police Department. May your choices be better than your  
predecessors." And with that, she teleported back to her chambers. Luna looked up from her game and  
waved. Than she too teleported. Over the intercom, Celestia's voice announced Flutter Twist's  
ascension to police chief.

There were many yells of appreciation, as well as Mist running into her new office and nuzzled her.  
She was happy, but also worried. What had the princess meant by death? And were there more than just  
this one case? This was something that Twilight Sparkle would know. Later, she told herself, I'll ask  
her later.

{ Dark Light's dungeon/transformation room }

Deep in the depths of his mansion, he was turning Ponies, Changelings, and Griffins into Abominations.  
Dark Stalkers were being churned out every hour. Night Spectres every half hour. But there was new  
addition to the Abomination species. This being was created as a type of early warning system.

They were called Crescent Howlers. The creatures were wolf like and had very long claws. What they  
lacked in strength they made up for in speed and agility. They tend to have either black, blood-red,  
or pure white fur. Their eyes tended to be the same color as their fur.

Dark Light was hunched over a large metal table, working furiously to complete this new Abomination.  
He wiped sweat off of his brow, and looked around. Blood was splattered everywhere. Dark Stalkers  
and Night Spectres were either gathering up some armor, sleeping, or practicing there abilities.

Dark Light sighed happily. He made them. he created new life, and he felt pride and parental love  
fill him. He shook his head and turned back to the monster before him. He had to finish it. He had  
other monsters to create. He had two more on the way. He had to finish.

He bent back over the table, and began to saw.

{ In Canterlot Castle }

Celestia was looking out of her balcony. She had a lot on her mind, and didn't notice when Luna came  
walking in. Noticing her sister's blank state, she walked up to her side and poked her with her hoof.  
Celestia didn't notice it, so she smiled devious. She floated over some hair dye, and was about to  
pour it on her. "i wouldn't if I were you." Luna stopped dead in her tracks. She frowned, and looked  
at her sister.

"Come off it Tia, thou has been so distracted ever since that Ponyville incident. We just thought  
that we would help thee become distracted with these matters." Luna said. Her old fashioned way of  
speaking was being replaced with modern speaking, but she still used words like thee, thou, and  
talked about herself by using we and us.

Celestia looked at Luna, sighed, and looked back out the window. "Luna," Celestia began, " why do  
you think I am like this?" Luna considered this for a minute. "We do not know sister" Celestia  
sighed, and turned back to her sister. "The reason why is because of what Oracle said. It just  
unnerved me." She admitted. Luna just look bewildered. "Please, that old quack? He can barely tell  
thee what time it is with one of those fancy digital clocks in front of him. And you think that he  
could tell thee the future? Please. Tis more ridiculous than Die Rise on Call of COlts Zombies." she  
stated matter-of-factly.

What, she hates that map with a passion. Seriously, it's completely stupid. The creators should just  
shoot themselves, cause it was not worth the amount of money that's required to purchase it.

"I wish it were, but he has been right before. He was right about Nightmare Moons rise wasn't he." Luna  
huffed, looking pissed off. "Please sister. It twas a minor slip in power. I can never tell you how  
sorry I am for it." Luna then walked out of the room to go back to both her game, and her lover. But  
more on that in a later story.

Celestia turned back to her view of Canterlot. Things are about to go down, and only Oracle knows what  
it is, she thought.

God, it took me so long to get this up. I think I'ma take a couple days rest, cause my imagination tank  
is running on empty. Maybe next Thursday I'll try to start the next chapter. Sounds pretty goo no? Ah  
well, if you don't like it, then you can go and bite an apple. Anyway, see you next time, and be sure to  
read my other story The Sparkle House. It's kinda creepy, but not really gory.


	7. Ch7-What Beautiful Blood Orchard Part 1

Dark Light's journal, Entry 32

I have created many things since my initial first kill, and since than, I have crafted

creatures of unimaginable power. Every new addition to my army is a blessing in

disguise. The amount of energy and magic it takes to create these creatures has

exhausted me to no extent.

But, in other means, I have sustained a stable relationship with Flutter Twist. Every

time me and her get together, we do the same thing. First, dinner. I talk about how

I've had some company, she talks about the missing ponies and murders that have

happened. After words, we go to her place. We mess around for a bit, talking, watch a

movie, drink, and then go to her room. What we do there, I will not say. But tonight

will be different. _I will show her what I do. I will make her understand._

Dark Light set down the pen and journal and sighed. He wasn't looking forward for what he had to tell Twist. He looked at his clock and saw that it showed 5:45. He would meet Flutter Twist at a restaurant at 7:20. They would eat, have a fun time like always, then they would go to her place. When they walked in, he would tell her exactly what he needed to say and show her exactly what he needed to show her.

But before all of that, he had to take a shower. The smell of blood, death, and sweat was all that there was of his odor. Yes, he thought, a shower is the most important thing on my list. He stood up and and nearly toppled back over. He landed on his knees, and struggled to get back up.

He was happy that he had created such amazing creatures, but he was also resentful. Creating a new addition to the army, such as the first Night Spectre, Dark Stalker, or Crescent Howler took a huge toll on his life force. In fact, the only way they could be made is by a very precise set of ingredients.

The first, is a demon. And this had to be a powerful one, not the ordinary run of the mill demon. It had to be powerful to create life. That alone was difficult. The next part is a little of his soul. And not some itty bitty scrap. It had to be a good portion. He had already given away 75% of his soul. He could create no more beings, or else he would become an empty shell.

The next ingredient is a sacrifice. This could be any one, but it has to be a pony. He had no problem fulfilling this requirement. Luckily, the only part of his soul left is the part that loves Flutter Twist. He made sure to leave that part alone.

Dark Light was still trying to get up, but he just couldn't. Eventually, he called in his mind for Derpy to come and aid him to the latrines. She was there in a couple seconds. She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

When she pulled open the door, she stepped in and put Dark Light on the toilet. It wasn't the first time that she had to help him take a shower. She turned the water on exactly the way that Dark liked it.

She went and grabbed some towels. When she saw that Dark Light was trying to get into the tub by himself, she grabbed him before he could fall and helped him in. Technically, since they all had new lives thanks to Dark Light, the Abominations tended to be protective over him. He was their creator. Well, in their minds he was.

He grumbled his thanks, and tried to use his magic to pick up his shampoo. The magical aura glowed around the object for a minute, then sputtered off. He sniffled, but held back tears. For a Unicorn, not being able to use magic is like not being able to move his forelegs or hooves.

He had been having this problem for a while, and it's been showing on his recent dates. What with him not using magic and sadness and sleep deprivation showing through his eyes. She has asked him what's wrong, but he won't say. But all will change at tonights date.

Derpy started to wash Dark Light. She used the most tender of touches to cleanse him of the grime on his body. Dark Light felt relaxed to say the least.

But that's not to say that he didn't at try to have fun in the shower. He picked up some red paint that he kept in his shower and began to make symbols on the walls. It was a different color every day, so they never blended in. And the paint, and walls, were enchanted so that he can paint all he wanted and they wouldn't become runny.

He painted so many things. But all were foalish. He painted a sun with a smiley face. He painted a family, a tree, and finally, he painted his 'friends'. And by that, I mean Lust, Killer, Insanity, Master Mind, Silver Shadow, and Derpy Whooves.

He looked up from the picture and pointed at it. Derpy stopped her cleaning and looked at it. Inside, she smiled. But on the outside, he expression was emotionless.

Eventually, Derpy finished with her cleaning and prepared to get Dark Light out of the tub. She held out her hand, and he accepted. She got him out, and dried him off. They than went to comb his mane and such.

{Flutter Twists Apartment}

Flutter Twist had just gotten done brushing her mane and tail, and was trying to pick out a dress that was appropriate for The Hooves Reunion. It was one of those plushy snooty places in Canterlot.

But, her being a police chief, she counted as 'important'. She had decided on a red dress with white trim. (I'm a guy, so if it don't sound good, well, now you know why) She grabbed it and slipped it on. It was a teensy bit loose, but it was enough to show off a little of her body. Just enough to get Dark Light excited.

She was happy that she was in a relationship with him. But she was worried. About Dark Light and the amount of ponies missing. She was worried about Dark Light because he was almost always sad. He never used his magic, and whenever he tried it always just sputtered out, making his eyes water.

But, he only did that behind Twists back. She just pretended to not notice. And she was also worried about the recent murders and sightings. That thing that attacked the police not even 2 months back has been spotted around town. Along with tall, bipedal creatures wearing armor and wielding wicked looking swords and axes.

And there were noises in the night. They sounded like the demons were running around having a party. All of these had caused an evacuation to take place upon the town, but a place for all of them was being figured out.

Flutter Twist shook her head and continued to prepare for her date. She was having the best time with Dark Light, despite him not wanting to show his cutie mark. She had always tried to take a peek when they were in bed, but he was really good. In fact, she was already getting tingly and weak in the hind-legs just by the thought of him.

Come on Flutter, stay focused or you'll be late, she thought, scolding herself. She went about her routine, brushing, rearranging and all of that. She took about 82 minutes to get ready, and only 7 to get out of her apartment building. She looked up and down the street, and took a left. She may have been given a higher pay, but that didn't mean she could afford a better place. Hell, if anything, the raise only allowed her to pay her bills on time for once. And either way, she liked the little place. It was nice and peaceful.

She had been walking for a couple moments when she had entered the town square. She looked around and saw all of the posters of the missing ponies. It was depressing. So much so, that she had to look away.

She continued walking, and didn't stop until she reached the train station where Dark Light was supposed to meet her. She had to wait a couple minutes for the train, so she had some time to kill. She took out her favorite thing in all of Equestria. Her bouncy ball.

She bounced it up and down, up and down. She did this for a while, before a figure appeared right next to her. She was pulled into a hug. And, after realizing that it was Dark Light, she laughed, spun around, and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were tender and soft against his.

They caressed each other lovingly, not wanting to let go of each other. But they had to, for the train had pulled up and they had to get on. They escaped their embrace, breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes lovingly. "You know," Dark Light started "unless we don't want to be late, we should probably be late." Twist put a hoof on her chin, contemplating her options.

"Hmm, well it did take me a lot of persuading to get one of those snobs to let me and you in. I think we should go. Besides, I'm hungry, and I don't feel like making anything right now." she stated matter-of-factly. With that, they trotted over to the train conductor and handed over their tickets.

He looked at them and nodded happily, stepping aside to let them in. They made their way to the First Class compartments.

They had to go to booth 1, so they investigated all of them until they finally asked the conductor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where booth number one is?" Twist asked. "Oh, so you're the VIP's. Here, let me show you where it is. It needs a key to open anyway." and the conductor walked off with Dark and Twist in tow.

While on the way, they heard many snippets of conversation. "Daddy, how come we didn't get the VIP booth?" "Why are those peasants walking to the VIP booth?" "Baby, at least wait till I close the door before you start!"

Dark Light laughed at the last one. He summoned up the remainder of his magic and left a little present in the room for the stallion. All Flutter Twist did was blush and fan herself lightly, getting a little hot at the thought of what was going to happen to the stallion.

They reached the VIP door in a couple minutes. The conductor used his mouth to get the key, seeing as he was an Earth Pony, and slotted it in. He turned the key, maing the door unlock. Obviously. "Welcome, to the V. I. P suite!" said the conductor, sweeping his left fore-leg. Both Dark Light and Flutter Twist gasped at the grand room.

It had a swinging crystal chandelier on the ceiling, The walls were made of marble and there was a luxurious bed standing at the back of the room. There was a button labeled 'Room Service' and a mini-fridge.

They were in awe. They had never seen a room quite like it. Well, Twist hadn't, but Dark Light had all of these things and more at his mansion/cottage. He just wanted to look in awe for the show he had been putting on with her ever since he had met her.

They took a seat on the bed next to each other. They were a ways apart, but that small distance was quickly closed by the need to feel each others lips. They kissed each other, passion fueling their motions.

Their hooves began searching the others body, caressing each others pleasure points. Flutter Twist tickled the back of Dark Lights neck, making him moan in appreciation. In return, Dark Light began to rub Flutter Twist's cutie mark, earning gasps of pleasure.

Amazed at the dirty trick he had pulled, she quickly began to nibble his ears, stroke the back of his neck, and rub his cutie mark. His expression was priceless, making Flutter Twist giggle.

Dark Light was in heaven, but he didn't want to be bested, so he began to massage her left hoof, kissing and biting gently on her neck, and put more pressure in rubbing her cutie mark. She gasped and threw her head back on a passion filled moan. Throwing patience to the wind, she began to tear off the tuxedo he had on, while he began to unzip her dress.

They climbed under the sheets, happy to have somepony to hold and to love.

{Back at Dark Lights home}

Insanity stood on a cliff over looking the army with Master Mind and Killer. The army had grown from only 246 Abominations, to well over 1000. But they would need more if they wanted to take Canterlot, let alone Equestria.

The trio observed the creatures. Watching as they fought with each other. Suddenly, Insanity spoke. "Killer, I want you to prep the army. Make sure they are prepared for the coming battle. Master Mind, I want you to explain the plans to the generals. We must be sure that they can all be ready and willing to act on the Master Dark Lights orders." Master Mind and Killer both nodded before trotting off, leaving Insanity alone to think.

He thought about the others. About Lust and Mind and Killer. He thought about how they would be. None of them were truly ready for the war to come. Only him and Dark Light were truly ready. The others were practically still children. But it was too late for that. When Dark Light gave the order, the Abominations would destroy Ponyville, turning all of it's beings into Abominations themselves.

But there was a catch. Only one fourth of the population would become true Abominations. The rest would become nothing more than ways to spread a fluid among the others, including some of the army. It would make the beings become either an Infector, or a super-powered Abomination. Growing in size and sometimes being able to use magic of any type. They could possibly even fly, if the wings could take the weight.

All of this was Dark Light's plan. He called the fluid a nectar, for he found it in the deepest, darkest part of the Everfree Forest. Extracting it from the flower that created it was hard, but he did it. He even found out how to produce as a chemical.

He looked at the clock on the wall and began to tap his hooves. When was this order going to come in, he wondered.

{The restaurant, end of dinner}

Dark Light had to support a drunk Flutter Twist out of the restaurant. The waiter had been a real dick and loaded her up with alcohol. Something he tended to do often, apparently. "I'm sorry sir, but I thought I was helping you!' was what he said when Dark came up to him. He tried to say something about making it up to him, but it's hard to speak with a broken jaw.

Oh well, he thought, I don't care anymore, the end will come soon enough. He grinned at this thought, and proceeded to try to make his way to the train. But he was stopped by the princess of the night herself Luna.

He almost didn't bow when he saw her, knowing what was gonna happen, but he did it anyway. He may have been plotting her and her sister's demise, but he still had to keep up his show. If only for a little longer.

"Princess Luna! What an honor it is to meet thee. May I ask what thy business?" he asked, acknowledging her old way of talking. She smiled. She was flattered that he would talk to her in her old Equestrian way of speaking. "Indeed," she began "we are here for Flutter Twist. Our sister Celestia wishes to speak with her about Ponyville. Do thee wish to tell us if she is sober enough to deal with such an occasion?"

They both looked at Flutter Twist. "No" they said in unison. They smiled for a bit, before Luna brought up a question. "So Dark Light, why has thee not been online for so long. We wish to play Call of Colts with thee." Dark Light smiled lightly at this. "I don't think I'll be on for a while Princess." The princess couldn't understand what he was talking about, so she decided to leave it.

"Well, we can take her to the castle and let her rest in one our guest rooms. And if thee wants, thee can come too." Luna smiled as she said this. She knew that her sister would object, but she wanted to be helpful. And at this moment, 'helpful', was inviting Dark Light. He considered his options.

In fact, it would look better for him to be here than when the attack went down. Nopony could tag him with as a suspect because he would be in Canterlot. Impossible to orchestrate an attack when you're miles away.

"Yea, I think I'd like to. I want to make sure that Flutter Twist is ok." Princess Luna smiled at his answer, and quickly teleported them all into one of the castle guest rooms.

Light looked around at the regal room, and saw a lot of dark colors. There was black, dark blue, dark red, even a dark black, if that was possible. But he smiled at the room. He liked it.

He then turned to Princess Luna and bowed. "Thank you Luna," he said "I appreciate the opportunity you have given me." She smiled, nodded and left to tell Celestia that they had company. Dark Light took to trying to set Flutter Twist on the king sized bed, but he didn't know how to get her up. Eventually, after some trial and error, he just threw her on his back and wobbled over to the bed and slid her in. She was snoring comfortably, so he went over to a chair and sat upon it.

He then concentrated very hard, summoning up his connection to the other four beings in his head. He only made connection with Insanity, but he was better to talk with than the others.

Insanity set up an astral room for them and they walked into it. Dark Light walked over to him and looked him in th eye. his horn had become sharpened, and it looked like holes were cut into it, and things carved on it. His eyes were small and intelligent, while his mane was tangly and greasy. His hooves were covered in blood, and his face mask was painted black, with red runes carved into it.

Insanity nodded at Dark Light, and he began to speak. "It is time Insanity. Gather the troops and make sure that they are ready. I want them crying for the blood of every being they cross paths with." Dark Light snarled all of it, and Insanity could sense the anger behind his voice, yet he didn't understand why. "As you wish, my Master." and Insanity disappeared.

Smiling, he returned to his real form and looked around. Flutter Twist was reaching out for him, calling his name. He couldn't resist, so he went over to her and stopped her searching.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Insanity took form in front of the Abominations. They all looked blood-thirsty, but whats a little more encouragement? "SO! YOU LITTLE BITCHES THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE A TOWN OF THESE LITTLE PONIES? HELL, Y'ALL PROBABLY COULDN'T TAKE A BUNCH OF FILLIES WEARING NOTHING BUT DIAPERS!" he shouted at them. The results were instantaneous.

The Abominations screamed their hatred, their thirst for blood. But under their cries for blood, Insanity heard the cries for approval, for love. They all wanted their creator, their light in the darkness. They all wanted Dark Light.

But he used that, he used their love for Dark Light to get to them even more. "Y'ALL WANT DARK LIGHT? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THOSE FUCKING PONIES IF YOU WANT HIM. THEY GOT HIM LOCKED UP AT THEIR CAPITOL, AND THEY AIN'T GONNA LET HIM GO WITHOUT SOME BLOOD BEING SPILLED!

Cries of hatred and delight filled the cavern they were in. Insanity looked around, and loved what he saw. He saw the army that would stop all others. He saw the solution to all war. The End War. One that would stop all other wars. But, if they play their cards right, than they could start it right now, and they would be able to stop for Lunch. But that was highly unlikely. Canterlot wasn't built in a day, and a war isn't finished in a day. It never is.

"WELL COME ON! LETS SHOW THEM THEY CAN'T TAKE OUR FIRE WITHOUT GETTING BURNT!" Insanity shouted out those last words, and ran for the exit. The monsters followed. Silver Shadow, Derpy Whooves, and Big Bear ( the Crescent Howler) right behind Insanity.

{Meanwhile, in Ponyville}

The day was beautiful. Clouds were no where in sight. The sun was nice, high, and very warm. The birds were chirping in the trees. Flowers were smelling like normal.

Mist was feeling pretty good, despite the fact that so many ponies had left to be somewhere else. No matter what, he wouldn't leave. No 'evacuation' would ever make him leave his home.

And some families had the same thought. He looked around, and saw fillies running around, smiling and jumping. He saw adults walking and chatting happily. You would think that nothing ever happened to this quiet little town. But you'd be wrong.

Mist was getting back on his hooves when he heard a rumbling. He looked south, and saw a sight that was both confusing and terrifying.

A humongous group of bipedal creatures, skinless ponies, and wolf like creatures that was either white, black, or blood red. The bipedal creatures all carried wicked looking swords. Some had shields, others had bows, and still others had spears.

The skinless ponies had either whips coming out their backs, claws coming out their fore hooves, or a gigantic blade on one of their left or right fore-hooves.

Mist found himself pulled in by the sight. He noticed other ponies stopping and looking. One stallion even thought that they were a type of circus performers, until an arrow thudded right in his forehead. He fell to the ground, squirming, blood dripping out of his head. Mist heard nothing for a minute, than the screaming started.

He looked around and saw that they had been trying to hit him with and arrow, but they missed their shot. Without thinking, he flew up and towards the police station. He had to tell the precinct about this attack.

While he flew off, the Abominations wreaked havoc on the town. The ponies that went out to investigate the source of all the screaming were sliced by the Night Spectres. The Crescent Howlers used their agility and toyed with the ponies.

Dancing around them, dragging their claws through them, leaving scratches and gashes. Some bled out from the amount of blood they had lost. Others weren't lucky. For when the Howlers got tired of their game, they pounced on their victim, sinking their fangs into their necks, ripping their body, spurting blood everywhere. They ripped them in half, sending bloody showers all over the place.

While the Howlers and Spectres did their killing, the Dark Stalkers set to burning the houses down. They lit up torches and threw them on the straw covered roofs, setting them ablaze. The fires started out pretty slowly, what with Unicorns putting them out with water and Pegasi using rain clouds.

But the Dark Stalkers began to kill them off horribly, shooting arrows at the Pegasi, ripping off the horns of the unicorns before breaking their necks. When a Pegasus landed, or fell to ground as it tended to happen, they would run up to them and rip the wings off. The amount of blood was incredible.

In just a matter of six minutes, they had destroyed 13 buildings, killed 26 ponies, fillies included, and caused half of the police force to show with pistols. Bullets went flying as soon as the police saw Silver Shadow, they called for backup, bigger firepower, and Princess Celestia herself. None of that would get there in time.

The Dark Stalkers with shields stood in front of the group, ensuring that as many of the main group survived as was possible. But despite their heavy steel plated shields, the bullets managed to go through, punching through flesh and metal. The ones who were hit fell to the ground, their life force flickering in their eyes, before giving up and dying in a bloody heap of metal, flesh, and cloth.

Insanity appeared in the middle of the crowd, along with Master Mind, Killer, and Lust. The police noticed them, and shifted their firing to the 4 beings. But their bullets just passed right through them. Confused, they continued firing.

The 4 just laughed and turned towards their troops. The Abominations were taking a slight beating, but it was their first combat experience. The group looked at each other, and knew what they had to do.

They walked up to the dead, and put the blood orchid nectar in them. The reaction was. Strange. Their bodies convulsed and spasmed, blood and spit flying. The Officers stopped firing and looked in wonder at was happening. Than one of the dead Dark Stalkers hopped up, and sprinted full speed at the police.

{Canterlot}

Flutter Twist was in a very comfortable bed. The blankets were nice and warm. The pillow was impossibly big. Bigger than her pillow. But she didn't care. She was comfy. She wanted to stay in bed all day. But she knew that she had to get up. She had a job to get too.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed all the dark colors. And the fact that when she looked around, the room was bigger than hers. She sat up, looking for Dark Light, hoping that he was there with her.

The room had a few plush chairs and a dresser by the bed with a lamp on it. On the walls, rugs were draped on the walls like posters with symbols of the moon and the sun. She saw a door leading to a balcony.

On the balcony she saw a patio chair and a table. And she saw a pony there. He had a black mane and white fur. He was looking over the balcony rail. His mane looked wet, like he took a shower recently.

She smiled and got out of bed. She walked slowly, making sure that her hooves didn't make any noise. She stepped out into the crisp cool morning air, and shivered slightly. She got over it quickly, and began to sneak her way over to her sweet heart. She reached him, and clasped her fore-legs around his neck.

She hugged him for a while. But she wasn't satisfied with just a hug. She quickly turned him around and placed her lips against his hole filled, rotten ones… Wait, rotten? She backed away from him, and saw a horrifying sight.

His face was rotted up. Worms and maggots were crawling and eating him up. His left eye was falling out, but was still attached by a bloody vein. His lips were eaten off, and she could see his teeth. They were rotten and falling out. His ear was bitten off, ripped and torn. She backed away, terrified.

"What's wrong?" Dark Light said, concern filling his rotted face. He tried to get closer, to see if she was okay, but she scooted away, got up, and galloped out of the room. She reached the door and looked back, only to see him stroll through into the room, that concerned look still on his maggot filled face.

Terrified, she opened the door and ran out the room. Dark Light, still confused, followed her. She ran down hall after hall. Sprinting from one door to another. And Dark Light seemed to be behind every one of them. Eventually, she ran into some guards. She was happy at first, crying out to them. Until they turned her way, and she got a full look at their faces.

One had his jaw missing. Completely torn off. Both his eyes were ripped out and part of his muzzle had been chewed up and bitten into, leaving a large part missing. The other one's face was completely missing, leaving muscle and bone to be all that was left. No eyes, no teeth. Just muscle and bone.

They both stood there, psychotic grins on their rotted and diseased faces. They advanced, drawing their weapons. "You're not supposed to be out of your room." they said in demonic voices. She backed away, and the scene changed.

The hall she was in became bloody. Body parts were everywhere. Bodies hung from the ceiling, nooses around their necks. Monsters stalked the halls. She saw something… Big coming her way. She ran the other way, glad that the guards had disappeared. She ran until she found an unusually big door. She pushed open, and found 5 beings.

4 of them were normal ponies. Except there was something strange about them. Twist swore she saw an aura around them. around one of them, she saw a black aura. Another had a blood red aura. The other 2 didn't have one, but they still emanated power. The stench of death and sweat filled the room for some reason.

Another strange thing though, maybe even stranger, but they all looked a little like Dark Light. They all had the same fur and mane colours, but they each dressed differently.

One had armor on, another had a purple suit. Another had a dress suit on, and the last one, the one that radiated the most power of the pony group, was dressed in nothing but a straight jacket and one of those muzzle protectors.

But it was the one sitting on the throne that terrified her the most. He sat on Celestia's throne with a relaxed posture. He had bat wings sprouting out of his back. He was bipedal, making him taller than any other pony in Equestria. His armor was splattered with blood. But the actual color was pitch black. It was as if his armor just sucks light out of the world.

His sword, which was sitting stood up against the throne, was also splattered with blood. And it was dripping, like it was recently used. The creatures helmet was in the shape of a dragons head, and it covered his entire head, leaving nothing but his dark, soulless eyes exposed.

He had a symbol on his armor plates. It was a symbol of the moon and sun exploding. Futter Twist tried to get out of that room, away from the 5 dark beings in there, but she got noticed by the bipedal monster.

She thought she could escape before they even got up, but she was enveloped in a very familiar aura. It was black, and felt loving and comfortable. She was brought to the foot of the throne by the creature. All he had to do was wave his hand, and the magic inside him activated.

She was set down very gently, but the magical aura remained. She felt loving stares from all of the beings. As if their sole focus in the world was to love and comfort her. She was totally creeped out by that fact.

The bipedal monster stood up and picked her up. She was scared, but, for some reason, she knew that it would never hurt her. She was hugged by the creature, and all she felt was cold metal and sticky blood. She was pushed away so that the creature could look at her. Even behind those dark pits called eyes, she could see love behind them.

"So my love" the creature started "you finally awaken hmm? Well, I am happy to say the least. I never thought you would awaken. Especially from what you have seen so far. But it will become worse before it gets better. But I must speak to you. It's important." He set her down and walked out into the royal gardens. Or, at least, what was left of it.

The flowers there were burned and dug up. The ground was somehow stained with blood. And the dirt had pot holes in it. It would never bare any fruits again.

The creature walked past all of it. He kept walking until he got to a little cottage. In front of and all around it, it was like nothing had ever happened to it. There were flowers in front of it, flowers in the windows, and flowers lining the walk leading to the front door.

The sky above it was blue and cloudy, with the sun shining. While outside of the cottages little paradise, everything was looking like hell. The ground was bloody, and filled with holes. The sky was dark and filled with black clouds. And whenever there wasn't a dark cloud and you could get a peek at the sky, it was blood red, as if the heavens themselves were bleeding.

The creature. walked up to the door, opened it, and swept his arms across, revealing the house interior. Or, actually, a really dark shadow. The door opened to a shadow. She couldn't see anything besides the darkness.

Dark Light looked in and back at her. And, noticing her confusion at what she was supposed to be seeing, laughed, or more like cackled. "Sorry, I guess I should have explained. This is the dream world. Or something like that. To be honest, I can't really tell you what it is. Just that I can place images in your head whilst you sleep. Or of things to come. Can you guess what this one is?"

Flutter Twist looked around, spotted the skulls lying on the ground. The zomponies shambling about. The demons in the sky. "This? This is hell on Earth. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about or what you're doing, but stop it. The dead don't deserve this. They should be able to Rest In Piece. Like we're all told should happen." She tried to walk away, but she was stopped by the same magical aura from before.

She squirmed and wiggled, but she couldn't escape. It didn't feel as if somepony was holding her, but it was as if she couldn't move. At all.

She was floated back to the entrance and placed back in front of him. But this time, the aura stayed on her. "Sorry my love, but I can't have you running off like that. Plus, I must tell you why this will happen. And I want you to prepare you for the coming years." he walked into the darkness, while, even though he tried with all of his demonic might, he couldn't make her follow. "Oh I get it. In order for you be able to enter," he said, unseen being he was in the darkness "you have to imagine a place that you know well. A place that is important to you. Don't ask me why that it goes like this, but it's the only way it'll work."

He waited a minute before trying again. She still didn't budge. Frustrated, he forced an image of upon her mind, making her think of it. It scared her that he could do that, and it scared him that he resorted to such measures so quickly. There were so many things that he could have done. So many choices that he could have made. But his decision was made. She forced him to use his powers.

She was whisked away into her apartment. Every piece of detail was there. Her furniture in the exact place as her real apartment. Her place exactly the way she had left it the day before.

She couldn't believe that he wielded such power, as to force an image onto someone's mind. It terrified her, for if he could do that, than what other powers did he wield.

The creature walked over to her couch and sat down. It was a wee bit too small for him, but he managed, albeit comically.

His knees now reached his lower jaw, and his muscular arms were wrapped around his legs.

He patted the seat next to him with his armored hand, and looked at her with the mask of an evil dragon. She looked around, looking for possible escape routes, but she could find none.

Tentatively, and with some magical help, she was sat down in the seat next to him. She looked around, nervous, anxious, and looking for an exit. Or a weapon. Or even a chocolate covered honey bun to eat. She was that hungry.

"So," the creature started "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here. Well, It tended to be a favorite spot of mine back then. Err, before I took over Equestria, that is." Flutter Twist looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean 'before you took over Equestria'? Celestia and Luna would never allow such a thing to happen!" she huffed, sure of what she was saying. The monster just scoffed at her. "You think that they would not allow this? Well who do you think that is?" he pointed at the wall and Celestia and Luna appeared out of nowhere. But they weren't normal.

Their mane and tails were no longer flowing on a magical breeze, instead was covered in blood and draped over their bodies. Their royal garments were gone, replaced by armor much like the bipedal creatures, but it wasn't as menacing. The helmets covered their whole heads from the upper jaws and up. You could see the blood mist from their breathes, which were slow and ragged. Their horns were sharpened to a point, which was stained with guts, leaving a permanent red mark. Their wings were riddled with holes, feathers were missing and they were bleeding altogether. Their hooves had armor boots with claws on the end, allowing them to slash their victims if needed.

The monster waved his armored hands and the two alicorns disappeared. He looked back at Flutter Twist, a smug smile underneath his helmet. Flutter Twists expression was that of pure horror, for she couldn't believe that this thing had turned the two most powerful beings in Equestria, than their was nothing that it could not do.

"Well, as great as it is to see all of your surprise, I have to weave you a tale. You might not like what I have to say, but it must be done."

Hey I just want to say something right here. I will not be putting the entire story of how Dark Light became a freakin all powerful, bipedal being, but I will put it as a side story. It'll be called 'A Story I Must Tell'. Also, in the next chapter FLutter Twist will learn that the creature is Dark Light, but not till the end of his little story. If you liked the story I would appreciate the review. Thanks for whoever it is for reading this. If you want you can send me a PM with a question with the story and I will gladly answer it. Well, now I'm gonna go eat some Golden Puffs while listening to Disturbed's 'Down With The Sickness'. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back in a bit.


End file.
